Melampaui Batas
by Ren18
Summary: Giyuu jatuh cinta saat pertama kali bertemu dengan iblis itu. Ia tidak bisa mengeluarkan sosok itu dari dalam pikirannya. Hingga akhirnya pertemuan kembali mereka membuat Tomioka Giyuu melakukan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Upper moon! Tanjirou. #GiyuuTanSparkleEvent


**Disclaimer : Kimetsu no Yaiba Gotouge Koyoharu**

**Upper moon! Tanjirou, Demon Slayer! Giyuu**

* * *

Tomioka Giyuu berdiri sendirian di tengah hutan. Jejak iblis yang telah dibunuhnya perlahan menghilang terbawa oleh angin malam. Giyuu hendak pergi dari hutan itu. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan tekanan udara malam yang kuat dan semakin dingin.

Udara malam yang berbeda dengan malam-malam sebelumnya. Saat Giyuu berbalik. Dihadapannya seorang iblis bulan atas duduk tepat di atas ranting pohon yang menjulang tinggi.

Giyuu terdiam. Tubuhnya kaku dan ia tidak bisa mengayunkan pedangnya. Mata merah rubynya menatap Giyuu tanpa ekspresi. Dikedua matanya tertulis iblis bulan atas satu.

Sosok itu sangat indah, rambut merah yang tertiup oleh angin. Mata merah rubynya yang berkilau di tengah kegelapan malam, ia juga mengenakan anting hanafuda yang menghiasi sepasang telinganya.

Giyuu bisa saja terpana akan sosok itu, tapi ia sadar bahwa yang berada di hadapannya saat ini adalah iblis bulan atas. Giyuu mengetahui bahwa ia tidak akan menang melawan iblis bulan atas itu. Tapi tidak masalah Giyuu akan tetap bertarung.

Giyuu sudah mempersiapkan kuda-kuda dan napas air yang akan ia keluarkan.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Iblis itu berbicara.

Ia segera turun dari ranting pohon itu dan berjalan menuju Giyuu. Tanpa Giyuu sadari ia sudah berada tepat dihadapannya. Mata merah ruby bertemu dengan biru laut.

Iblis itu hanya memandanginya sesaat dan pergi melewati Giyuu.

"Tunggu!" Giyuu berteriak saat iblis itu hendak pergi.

"Kemana kau akan pergi? Kau seharusnya bertarung dan membunuhku." Tanya Giyuu heran.

"Aku tidak memiliki niat untuk membunuh mu."

Saat Giyuu hendak mengajukan pertanyaan lagi, iblis itu sudah pergi.

Giyuu yang terpana akan sosok iblis itu bertekad akan mencari dan bertemu dengannya lagi.

.

.

.

Giyuu tidak pernah mengalami tidur nyenyak dalam hidupnya. Ia akan selalu terbangun bahkan sebelum matahari terbit.

Kamar Giyuu sunyi senyap, ia duduk diam. Mengingat kembali pertemuan dengan iblis bulan atas itu. Satu tahun lamanya mereka tidak bertemu lagi. Giyuu berlatih membunuh banyak iblis untuk dapat memperpendek jarak kekuatan diantara mereka berdua.

Akhirnya Giyuu memutuskan untuk bangun dan pergi menjalankan misinya.

.

.

Matahari terbenam beberapa jam yang lalu. Mengharuskan dirinya untuk terus melangkah menuju suatu desa yang ditunjuk oleh burung gagaknya.

_"Iblis berada di sana."_ Itulah yang dikatakan burung gagaknya.

Desa itu letaknya cukup terpencil. Tidak heran orang-orang yang tinggal di sana tidak berjumlah lebih dari 100 orang.

Giyuu yang datang tanpa diundang pun menarik perhatian penduduk desa yang akan memasuki rumahnya. Penduduk desa mengernyitkan dahinya, bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang dilakukannya di sini. Pedang yang menggantung di sisi kiri tubuhnya semakin membuat mereka was-was.

"Ada perlu apa kau kemari? Apa kau sedang tersesat?" Tanya salah seorang penduduk desa.

"Tidak. Ada iblis di sini." Kata Giyuu tenang.

Mendengar kata iblis mereka semakin bingung. Apa dia sudah gila? Pikir penduduk desa di sana.

"Kau salah, tidak ada iblis di sini. Kau bisa pergi. Salah satu dari kami akan mengantarkan mu ke jalan menuju kota." Seorang wanita dengan tenang menyarankan hal itu kepada Giyuu.

Giyuu yang tidak mendengar perkataan wanita itu. Berjalan mendekati salah satu rumah yang memiliki hawa keberadaan yang berbeda.

"Kau akan pergi kemana?" Wanita tadi menghadang Giyuu untuk berjalan mendekati rumah itu.

"Kau tidak bisa masuk begitu saja ke rumah orang tanpa izin."

Giyuu hanya menatap datar wanita itu. Ia sangat yakin ada iblis di sekitar sini. Tapi Giyuu yang pada dasarnya sulit menjelaskan sesuatu, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dijelaskan seperti apapun mereka tidak akan mengerti sebelum melihatnya dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

Setidaknya itulah yang Giyuu pikirkan.

Giyuu hendak melangkahkan kakinya lagi mendekati rumah itu.

"Jika kau tetap akan mendekati rumah itu, tidak ada pilihan lain bagi kami untuk mengikatmu dan menyeretmu menjauh dari desa ini." Kata wanita itu.

Ia terlihat tidak senang dengan tindakan Giyuu yang tidak mendengar perkataannya.

Wanita itu memerintahkan penduduk desa yang ada di sana untuk mengikat Giyuu. Giyuu tanpa perlawanan ketika tali mengekang kedua tangannya.

Giyuu yang akan digiring oleh penduduk desa berhenti, ketika seseorang keluar dari rumah yang akan Giyuu tuju.

Giyuu terkejut, ia terdiam melihat siapa yang ia temui malam ini. Rambut merah burgundy, mata ruby dan yukata putih yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Bisa tolong kau lepaskan dia?"

"Eh? Tapi dia terlihat mencurigakan. Aku berpikir dia akan melukai mu, jadi aku menghalangi dia untuk mendekati rumah tempat kau beristirahat saat ini." Kata wanita itu dengan khawatir.

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Aku mengenalnya. Kau bisa melepaskan dia." Kata iblis itu sambil tersenyum kepada penduduk desa.

"Maaf dia memang seperti itu, suka bertindak seenaknya."

Tangan dingin iblis itu menyentuh pergelangan tangan Giyuu yang terikat. Berusaha melepaskan ikatan tali itu.

Dalam kurun waktu kurang dari dua menit tali itu sudah terlepas dari pergelangan tangan Giyuu.

Giyuu yang hendak ingin mengatakan sesuatu terpotong ketika iblis itu merangkul tangan kanan Giyuu mendekati dirinya.

"Kau pasti mencari ku karena aku pergi terlalu lama bukan? Maaf membuat mu khawatir, Tomioka-san." Iblis itu berkata dengan senyum maaf menghiasi bibirnya.

"Jadi kau adalah kenalan dari Kamado-san? Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan hal itu dari awal?" Kata wanita itu kesal.

"Ya... Dia adalah orang yang aku cari." Giyuu berkata sambil mempererat genggaman nya pada iblis itu.

"Maaf membuat kalian khawatir tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja. Dan sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."

"Kau akan pergi sekarang Kamado-san? Padahal kami ingin kau lebih lama lagi berada di sini." Seorang anak perempuan berkata sembari memegang yukata putihnya.

"Iya aku harus pergi sekarang. Terima kasih sudah merawatku. Aku akan datang lagi lain kali."

Mendengar perkataan itu anak perempuan itu tersenyum.

"Terima kasih aku tidak akan melupakan kalian."

"Tidak kamilah yang harusnya berterima kasih. Kalau tidak ada kau Kamado-san kami pasti sudah mati dan seluruh harta benda kami sudah diambil oleh bandit itu." Kata wanita itu dengan tegas.

"Datanglah kemari kapan pun. Kami akan selalu menyambutmu."

"Tentu, aku akan."

Setelah mengatakan itu mereka pergi menjauh dari desa.

Giyuu yang hanya mengamati percakapan mereka semakin bingung. Saat iblis itu melonggarkan pegangan tangannya. Giyuu mempererat tangan itu, menolak untuk melepaskannya.

Giyuu tidak akan membiarkan iblis itu lari lagi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di desa itu? Apa kau memanipulasi ingatan mereka?" Kata Giyuu.

Terdengar suara tawa kecil dari iblis itu.

"Tidak. Aku tidak melakukan hal itu. Aku tidak peduli kau percaya padaku atau tidak. Dan kau terlalu erat memegang tangan ku. Apa kau takut aku lari?" Ia berkata sambil tersenyum kepada Giyuu.

Giyuu sendiri bahkan tidak sadar ia sudah memegang tangan itu sangat erat.

Mereka berhenti di tengah kegelapan hutan. Angin bertiup kencang membuat pohon yang berada di sekitar mereka menjatuhkan daunnya.

Giyuu menatap mata iblis itu. Ia terkejut saat melihat matanya yang murni berwarna merah ruby tanpa adanya tulisan angka yang menghiasi kedua matanya.

"Siapa nama mu? Kau mengetahui namaku tapi aku tidak tahu nama mu." Giyuu menatap lurus mata merah ruby itu.

"Aku terkejut kau menanyakan nama ku. Aku pikir kau akan langsung membunuhku."

Giyuu hanya diam menanggapi pernyataan iblis itu.

"Kau terlalu pendiam. Tidak heran penduduk desa salah paham kepada mu."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaan ku."

Iblis itu hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Giyuu.

"Aku Kamado Tanjirou."

Giyuu terdiam setelah mendengar nama iblis itu.

"Aku rasa tidak ada lagi yang ingin kau ketahui, Tomioka-san?"

Tanjirou hendak pergi dan melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Giyuu.

"Tunggu, Kamado-san."

_"Apa lagi yang dia inginkan?"_ Batin Tanjirou bingung.

"Ikutlah dengan ku."

"Hah?! Aku tidak mengerti apa yang ada dalam pikiran mu. Apa kau ingin mati Tomioka-san?"

"Aku tahu kau tidak setia pada Muzan, ikutlah bersama ku."

"Aku memang tidak menyukai Kibutsuji Muzan. Tapi bukan berarti aku menyukai kalian."

Tanjirou menatap mata Giyuu, mencari apa maksud dari perkataan Giyuu mengajaknya pergi.

"Kau seperti tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup Tomioka-san. Apa kau masih berharap dibunuh oleh ku? Keluarga mu akan sedih kalau kau mati, bukan begitu?"

"Aku sudah tidak memiliki keluarga. Tidak akan ada yang menangis untuk kematian ku." Jawab Giyuu dengan dingin.

Tanjirou menghela napas setelah mendengar perkataan Giyuu.

"Meskipun begitu, keluarga mu yang sudah mati. Orang yang kau sayangi, menginginkan kau untuk terus hidup. Mereka mempercayakan hal itu agar kau terus melanjutkan kehidupan mu. Walaupun kau tidak menginginkan nya."

Giyuu terdiam mencerna setiap kata yang Tanjirou lontarkan padanya. Kata-kata itu mengingatkan nya pada seseorang. Yah... Sabito. Ia mengorbankan hidupnya agar Giyuu bisa terus hidup.

"Ya... Kau benar, Kamado-san. Terima kasih." Giyuu tersenyum tipis.

Tanjirou terdiam dan semu merah menghiasi pipinya setelah melihat senyuman Giyuu.

"Ikutlah dengan ku, Tanjirou. Aku akan melindungi mu dari pembunuh iblis lainnya. Aku tau kalau kau berbeda. Aku dapat merasakannya."

Giyuu sangat yakin dengan perkataannya. Ia tidak pernah goyah dan tidak akan melakukan kesalahan lagi.

"Kau berkata seperti itu, seolah kau mengetahui diriku sejak lama. Kalau kau tahu aku sudah membunuh manusia, apa kau tetap akan melindungi ku?"

"Ya. Aku akan tetap melindungi mu."

.

.

.

Tanjirou akhirnya menyerah dan ikut bersama dengan Giyuu. Meskipun Tanjirou bisa lepas dari jangkauan Muzan. Tetap saja mereka akan berada dalam bahaya. Tanjirou sudah menjelaskan berbagai bahaya dan risiko. Tapi Giyuu tetaplah Giyuu. Ia bahkan bisa lebih keras kepala dibandingkan dengan Tanjirou.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kau melanggar kode etik pembunuh iblis hanya untukku. Kau satu-satunya manusia yang tidak bisa aku pahami." Tanjirou berkata dengan senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan sepanjang malam. Ke tempat Urokodaki-dono itulah yang Giyuu katakan pada Tanjirou. Pagi sebentar lagi akan tiba. Tanjirou tidak bisa berjalan jika matahari sudah terbit. Itu sama saja dengan bunuh diri jika ia berjalan di bawah matahari.

"Matahari sebentar lagi akan terbit. Apakah tempat itu masih sangat jauh?" Tanya Tanjirou.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu Giyuu berhenti. Ia menatap Tanjirou yang berada di sampingnya.

"Kita masih harus berjalan walaupun matahari sudah terbit." Kata Giyuu dengan datar.

Giyuu menatap langit memperkirakan berapa lama lagi waktu hingga matahari akan terbit.

"Kau tahu aku tidak bisa berjalan di bawah matahari bukan?"

"Tanjirou apa kau bisa mengecilkan ukuran tubuh mu?" Tanya Giyuu tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Aku belum pernah mencoba itu. Tapi untuk apa?" Tanya Tanjirou bingung.

"Aku akan membawa mu dalam wujud anak-anak. Dengan begitu kita tetap akan bisa melanjutkan perjalanan."

"Aku akan mencobanya."

Tubuh Tanjirou perlahan mengecil. Ia terlihat seperti anak umur 4 tahun. Yukata putih yang ia kenakan terlihat longgar ditubuhnya saat ini.

Giyuu terpana melihat perubahan singkat Tanjirou. Segera ia melepas haorinya dan memberikannya pada Tanjirou. Haori itu menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Diangkatnya Tanjirou ke dalam pelukan Giyuu. Tanjirou yang terkejut memegang erat bagian depan baju Giyuu.

.

.

Tanjirou tertidur dalam pelukan Giyuu, sejak matahari sudah tebit. Giyuu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah menggendong anak kecil. Sempat merasa canggung dan sedikit takut. Bahwa anak dalam gendongannya akan merasa tidak nyaman.

Tapi melihat Tanjirou yang tertidur nyenyak. Giyuu merasa bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

.

Mereka tiba beberapa jam kemudian. Matahari sudah tepat berada di puncaknya. Urokodaki yang merupakan guru Giyuu menyambut mereka dan mereka segera masuk ke dalam kediamannya.

Giyuu membaringkan Tanjirou pada futon yang sudah disediakan oleh gurunya. Tanjirou segera menenggelamkan dirinya pada haori Giyuu.

"Aku sudah menerima surat dari gagak mu beberapa saat yang lalu. Aku percaya dengan setiap perbuatan yang kau lakukan akan menghasilkan hal yang baik. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau membawa iblis bulan atas bersama mu." Urokodaki berkata sambil melihat Tanjirou yang tertidur.

"Urokodaki-dono apakah anda percaya pada keajaiban?" Tanya Giyuu.

Urokodaki menatap muridnya dibalik topeng yang ia kenakan.

"Saya bertemu dengannya satu tahun yang lalu. Dia selalu berada dalam pikiran saya setiap saat. Saya bisa merasakan kalau dia berbeda dengan iblis yang pernah saya temui. Untuk itu saya ingin dia bergabung dan mengalahkan Muzan bersama. Walaupun itu adalah hal yang tidak masuk akal sekalipun, saya tetap pada apa yang saya yakinkan." Giyuu berkata dengan menatap mata gurunya.

"Kau adalah murid ku. Kebanggaan ku, aku akan mendukung apapun yang kau lakukan. Aku akan menulis surat kepada Oyakata-sama. Untuk saat ini kau bisa beristirahat, Giyuu."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu Urokodaki meninggalkan Giyuu bersama dengan Tanjirou. Tidak lama setelah Urokodaki pergi. Giyuu tertidur tidak jauh dari posisi Tanjirou tertidur. Ia tertidur dengan posisi duduk dengan kepala ia baringkan ke arah dinding yang berada di sampingnya.

.

.

.

Giyuu perlahan membuka kedua matanya. Ia tidak ingat tertidur dengan posisi berbaring. Giyuu dapat merasakan tangan yang lembut namun dingin menyentuh kepalanya. Kapan ia mengubah posisi tidurnya? Giyuu mengerjapkan matanya dan terkejut ketika ia menyadari bahwa ia berbaring dengan pangkuan Tanjirou sebagai alas ia tidur.

Giyuu membalikkan tubuhnya dan matanya segera bertemu dengan merah ruby.

"Kau sudah bangun, Giyuu-san? Kau pasti lelah. Kau itu manusia butuh tidur, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri mu." Tanjirou berkata dengan senyuman menghiasi bibirnya.

Giyuu tidak berkata apa-apa, tangannya menggenggam perlahan tangan Tanjirou. Ia segera bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk berhadapan dengan Tanjirou.

Sunyi senyap mengelilingi situasi mereka. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Tangan Giyuu menyentuh pipi Tanjirou.

Dingin.

Itulah yang ia rasakan. Apa semua iblis sedingin itu? Sangat bertolak belakang dengan manusia yang memiliki suhu hangat.

"Giyuu-san?" Tanjirou memiringkan sedikit kepalanya menatap Giyuu dengan tanda tanya.

_"Imut."_ Batin Giyuu.

Mata Giyuu tertuju pada bibir merah Tanjirou. Tangannya mengelus perlahan bibir itu. Tanjirou tanpa sadar membuka kedua belah bibirnya. Tangan Giyuu dengan segera masuk ke dalan mulut Tanjirou dan menyentuh kedua taringnya.

Taring yang tajam, tapi Giyuu yakin Tanjirou belum pernah sekalipun merobek daging manusia dengan taringnya. Darah keluar dari jarinya ketika tanpa sengaja terlalu dalam menekan taring Tanjirou dengan jarinya.

Tanjirou dengan panik menarik keluar jari Giyuu dari dalam mulutnya. Tangannya menutup mulutnya berusaha mengabaikan rasa manis darah Giyuu ketika menyentuh indra perasanya.

Giyuu memegang tangan Tanjirou dan menyingkirkan tangan itu dari bibirnya. Giyuu mendekatkan jarinya yang berdarah pada bibir Tanjirou. Seolah berkata kau bisa menikmati darah ini.

"Giyuu-san... Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Napas Tanjirou menjadi lebih cepat hanya karena setetes darah Giyuu yang ia rasakan. Ia hanya menatap Giyuu penuh tanya. Tanjirou benar-benar tidak bisa memahami isi pikiran Giyuu.

"Aku tidak tahu kau bertahan hidup sebagai iblis dengan cara apa selain memakan daging manusia. Aku rasa sedikit darah tidak masalah untuk kau nikmati." Kata Giyuu dengan tenang.

Jari Giyuu yang penuh darah menyapu bibir Tanjirou.

Tanjirou membuka bibirnya perlahan dan menjilati jari Giyuu yang berdarah. Tanjirou menikmati darah Giyuu hingga tidak ada lagi darah yang keluar dari jarinya.

Wajah Tanjirou bersemu merah hingga ke telinganya. Kedua jari Giyuu dipenuhi saliva Tanjirou.

Tanjirou dipenuhi rasa malu ketika melihat hasil perbuatannya. Matanya segera bertemu dengan milik Giyuu. Tetap datar akan tetapi pipinya dihiasi sedikit semburat merah. Karena memperhatikan bagaimana Tanjirou menjilat kedua jarinya.

"Maaf..." Ucap Tanjirou kepada Giyuu.

Matanya menatap lantai. Tanjirou mengambil sesuatu dari balik yukatanya.

Sapu tangan dengan motif kotak-kotak hijau dan hitam. Ia sapukan pada kedua jari Giyuu.

Giyuu hanya mengamati tindakan Tanjirou. Setelah dipastikan tidak ada saliva Tanjirou yang tertinggal pada jari Giyuu. Ia melepaskan genggaman nya pada tangan Giyuu.

Suara pintu terbuka terdengar. Urokodaki masuk dan menyapa mereka berdua.

"Apa kalian tidur nyenyak? Aku sudah menerima balasan surat dari Oyakata-sama. Ia berkata kau bisa menemuinya malam ini."

Setelah mendengar berita itu Giyuu dan Tanjirou pamit untuk pergi menemui Oyakata-sama.

.

.

.

"Giyuu-san apa kau yakin akan melakukan ini?" Nada suara Tanjirou dipenuhi perasaan khawatir.

"Ya, aku yakin."

Giyuu berkata dipenuhi dengan keyakinan. Membuat Tanjirou terdiam dan hanya pasrah mengikuti rencana yang akan Giyuu lakukan.

.

.

Malam itu para pilar berkumpul atas permintaan dari Oyakata-sama.

"Hei, menurut mu kenapa kita semua diminta berkumpul di sini?" Tanya Uzui.

"Tidak ada yang tau untuk apa kita dikumpulkan di sini. Tapi pasti ini adalah hal yang penting." Jawab Shinobu.

"Yah... Setidaknya semua kecuali Tomioka." Iguro berkata dari atas pohon tempat ia duduk.

Tidak ada yang berkata apapun setelah itu. Setiap pilar sibuk dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Giyuu datang tidak lama kemudian. Para pilar memperhatikan bahwa Giyuu tidak datang seorang diri. Ia berdiri tepat satu langkah di belakang Giyuu. Wajahnya tidak terlihat karena ia mengenakan topeng. Para pilar merasakan aura yang sedikit berbeda dari seseorang yang berdiri tepat di belakang Giyuu.

"Tomioka-san siapa yang di belakang mu itu? Jarang sekali kau bersama dengan seseorang." Tanya Shinobu penasaran.

Giyuu sama sekali tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Shinobu.

Semuanya terlihat kesal melihat tanggapan Giyuu yang diam saja.

"Hei, Tomioka apa kau kehilangan kemampuan mu dalam berbicara?" Terlihat guratan kesal pada wajah Sanemi.

"Ja-jangan bertengkar, Tomioka-san mungkin akan menjelaskannya nanti." Kanroji dengan panik berusaha menenangkan suasana tegang itu.

"Oyakata-sama sudah tiba."

Dengan adanya peringatan itu para pilar berbaris rapi dengan satu lutut menekan ke arah tanah dan kepala tertunduk ke bawah. Sedangkan Tanjirou berdiri menjauh dari para pilar dan Oyakata-sama.

"Selamat malam, maaf aku mengganggu waktu istirahat kalian." Kata Oyakata-sama dengan nada suara yang tenang.

"Sama sekali tidak Oyakata-sama." Kata Sanemi.

Oyakata-sama memperhatikan setiap para pilar dan tatapan matanya berhenti pada Giyuu.

"Hari ini aku mengumpulkan kalian di sini. Karena ada sesuatu yang ingin aku sampaikan. Tapi, Giyuu kenapa kau tidak memperkenalkan seseorang yang kau bawa bersama dengan mu itu terlebih dahulu?"

Dengan adanya perintah itu Giyuu bangkit dan membawa Tanjirou mendekati Oyakata-sama.

"Kau bisa memperkenalkan diri mu." Kata Giyuu dengan tenang.

Giyuu melepaskan topeng yang menutupi wajah Tanjirou. Tanjirou dapat merasakan tatapan semua pilar dan Oyakata-sama tertuju padanya. Ia merasa gugup. Bagaimana jika tidak sesuai dengan yang Giyuu rencanakan? Tanjirou teringat pembicaraannya sesaat sebelum sampai di sini.

_"Apa kau percaya pada ku?"_

Siapa yang tidak goyah setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, terutama dari pilar air yang satu ini.

Tanjirou percaya pada Giyuu. Akan tetapi, Tanjirou takut bagaimana jika Giyuu terluka? Dan Tanjirou lah yang menjadi penyebab akan hal itu. Ia tidak sanggup membayangkan hal seperti itu terjadi.

Apapun yang terjadi meskipun nyawa Tanjirou yang menjadi taruhannya ia sama sekali tidak keberatan. Selama Giyuu aman, maka tidak apa-apa.

Topeng itu sepenuhnya terlepas dari wajahnya. Tanjirou menatap Oyakata-sama yang berada di hadapannya. Para pilar terkejut dengan apa yang mereka lihat.

_"__Tomioka membawa iblis bersama dengan nya?"_ Batin setiap pilar yang ada di sana.

Para pilar mempersiapkan pedang mereka, dalam satu gerakan akan menebas iblis yang ada di hadapan mereka saat ini. Akan tetapi, pergerakan mereka berhenti ketika melihat Giyuu yang berdiri menghalangi serangan para pilar dan Oyakata-sama yang memerintahkan mereka untuk tenang.

Tanjirou sebenarnya tidak perlu dilindungi ia bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri. Ia cukup kuat karena ia adalah iblis bulan atas. Tetapi Tanjirou saat ini tidak dalam posisi melawan. Ia hanya bisa bertahan dan melihat akan seperti apa hasilnya nanti.

Tanjirou melangkahkan kakinya berdiri di depan Giyuu.

"Perkenalkan aku Kamado Tanjirou. Aku memang iblis, tapi aku bukanlah musuh kalian."

"Apa maksud mu dengan bukan musuh kami?"

Sanemi berdiri mendekati Tanjirou, Giyuu yang hendak menghalangi Sanemi dihentikan oleh tangan Tanjirou yang menghadangnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku bisa menangani ini."

Setelah mendengar itu Giyuu mundur beberapa langkah dari tempat awalnya.

Sanemi berdiri tepat di hadapan Tanjirou. Mencengkram bagian yukata depannya.

"Kau iblis yang membunuh manusia, hanya untuk memuaskan dahaga lapar dan haus kalian. Dan kau berkata kau bukan musuh kami. Apa kau ingin mati dengan datang kemari?"

Terlihat amarah menguasai Sanemi saat itu. Tidak ada satu pun yang menginterupsi hal yang terjadi di antara mereka.

"Aku belum pernah mengonsumsi daging manusia. Aku tidak meminta mu untuk percaya pada ku. Aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan saat melihat iblis tepat di hadapan mu. Kau ingin membunuhnya, membalaskan dendam keluarga mu. Tapi aku mohon kepada mu, dengarkan perkataan ku terlebih dahulu. Setelah itu keputusan berada di tangan mu. Akankah kau percaya pada ku atau tidak sama sekali."

Tanjirou menatap mata Sanemi. Tangannya menyentuh tangan Sanemi dan perlahan genggaman pada yukatanya terlepas.

Tanjirou berlutut di hadapan Oyakata-sama.

"Maaf atas kedatangan yang tiba-tiba ini, Oyakata-sama."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku terkejut setelah menerima surat dari Urokodaki-san. Apa yang kau inginkan?"

Suara Oyakata-sama sangat menenangkan. Suara itu mampu membuat Tanjirou merasa tenang.

"Aku datang kemari akan memberikan bantuan kepada pembunuh iblis. Aku akan meminjamkan kekuatan ku kepada kalian. Kau bisa mengambil sumpah ku jika kau menginginkannya. Selain itu, aku bisa sepenuhnya terbebas dari ikatan Muzan. Jadi kalian tidak perlu khawatir jika markas ini diketahui oleh Muzan. Dan untuk Tomioka Giyuu, ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa pun."

Tanjirou mengatakan hal itu sambil menatap mata Oyakata-sama.

"Aku terkesan, tapi kami tidak memiliki bukti kalau kau dapat dipercaya, Kamado-san."

Baik Tanjirou dan Giyuu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Mereka tidak memiliki bukti dan kata-kata tidak akan memuaskan mereka.

"Aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan." Sanemi mengeluarkan pedangnya dan mengiris tangannya dua kali. Darah mengalir deras melalui pergelangan tangan nya.

Tanjirou tersentak ketika aroma darah menguasai indra penciumannya.

_Darah langka_

Indra penciuman tanjirou yang sangat tajam dapat memastikan hal itu dalam satu kali penciuman. Tanjirou berusaha menutupi hidung dan mulutnya dengan tangannya.

Sanemi mendekati Tanjirou dengan tangan yang berlumuran darah.

"Nikmatilah bukankah kau sangat menginginkan ini?"

Pedang Sanemi terayun menusuk bahu kiri Tanjirou. Tanjirou memekik akan rasa sakit pada bahu kirinya. Ia berlutut tidak mampu menahan beban tubuhnya.

Darah mengalir deras menodai yukata putihnya. Darah Sanemi juga menodai tanah tempat Tanjirou berlutut.

Mata Tanjirou yang pada awalnya hanya berupa merah ruby murni. Saat ini dihiasi tulisan angka dikedua matanya.

"Iblis bulan atas satu? Akan sangat menakjubkan jika aku bisa membunuh mu di sini."

Para pilar terkejut mengetahui bahwa Tanjirou adalah iblis bulan atas satu. Mereka baru saja bertemu dengan iblis bulan atas satu! Selama 100 tahun lamanya. Iblis bulan atas tidak pernah dapat dikalahkan oleh para pilar. Dan saat ini iblis bulan atas terkuat berada di hadapan mereka.

"Tanjirou."

Giyuu memanggil nama Tanjirou. Sesaat setelah itu, Tanjirou teringat akan darah Giyuu yang ia cicipi tadi.

Tanjirou menarik napasnya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Perlahan mata Tanjirou kembali normal.

"Dengan ini, Tanjirou Kamado dapat dipastikan tidak akan melukai manusia. Selain bukti itu, di dalam surat Urokodaki-san menyebutkan bahwa. Giyuu Tomioka dan Sakonji Urokodaki akan mengiris perut mereka, jika Tanjirou Kamado melanggar janjinya. Dengan ini kami mempercayai mu Kamado-san. Aku harap kalian anak-anak ku tidak keberatan dengan keputusan ini."

"Ya, aku menerima semua keputusan Oyakata-sama. Lagipula hidup dengan iblis selalu aku impikan." Shinobu tersenyum setelah mengatakan itu.

Rapat selesai. Oyakata-sama sudah pergi. Sebagian pilar sudah pergi entah kemana.

Tanjirou teridam di tempat ia berdiri. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

_"Giyuu-san dan Urokodaki-san mengorbankan diri mereka untuk ku."_

Air mata mengalir melalui kedua matanya.

"Kenapa kau menangis, Kamado-kun? Kalau dilihat dari dekat kau manis juga. Perkenalkan nama ku Kochou Shinobu."

Tanjirou terkejut dengan perkataan Shinobu. Wajahnya memerah entah karena habis menangis atau karena perkataan Shinobu barusan.

"Ah, tidak aku hanya terkejut saja."

"Apa aku boleh mengambil sampel darah mu? Aku harap kau mau mengunjungi tempat ku nanti. Sampai jumpa, Kamado-kun."

Shinobu pergi melambaikan tangannya pada Tanjirou.

Hanya tersisa Giyuu dan Tanjirou di sana. Keheningan menyelimuti mereka.

"Giyuu-san..."

Tanjirou berjalan mendekati Giyuu.

"Sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan kau berada di bawah pengawasan ku, Tanjirou."

Giyuu menggandeng tangan Tanjirou dan membawanya ke water estate tempat Giyuu tinggal.

Tanjirou hanya mengikuti Giyuu tanpa mengatakan apa pun.

.

.

.

Futon terbaring di lantai dengan rapi. Area kamar itu tidak terjangkau oleh matahari. Tanjirou duduk di atas futon, tidak bisa berbaring atau tidur setelah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi.

Giyuu melangkah masuk membawa yukata yang baru. Karena yukata tanjirou saat ini sudah rusak dan dipenuhi noda darah.

Tanjirou perlahan membuka yukata lamanya dan menggantinya dengan yang baru. Giyuu membalikkan tubuhnya ketika melihat Tanjirou akan mengganti yukatanya. Apa Tanjirou tidak malu membuka pakaiannya di depan Giyuu?

"Giyuu-san terima kasih."

Tanjirou tersenyum pada Giyuu. "Tapi kau tahu mengorbankan diri mu untuk seseorang seperti ku..."

Kata-kata Tanjirou tertahan. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa pada Giyuu.

Giyuu menarik tangan Tanjirou hingga tanjirou terjatuh dipelukannya. Wajah Tanjirou dipenuhi oleh rasa malu. Ia menyamankan posisinya pada pelukan Giyuu. Tangannya menggenggam bagian depan yukata Giyuu.

Giyuu menguburkan hidungnya pada helai merah Tanjirou. Tangan Giyuu perlahan naik dari punggung menuju pipi Tanjirou. Tatapan mereka bertemu.

"Satu tahun yang lalu aku bertemu dengan mu. Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya aku merasakan jatuh cinta. Yah, setidaknya itulah yang Kanroji katakan pada ku." Kata Giyuu datar.

Mendengar hal itu wajah Tanjirou semakin memerah karena malu.

"Kau selalu ada dalam pikiran ku. Kau juga telah menyadarkan ku akan beberapa hal."

Tanjirou tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Selama ratusan tahun hidupnya sebagai iblis, ia tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti ini. Jadi yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah satu.

Kedua bibir itu bertemu. Kecupan yang lembut dan singkat. Tanjirou tersenyum geli melihat ekspresi Giyuu yang penuh tanda tanya.

Melihat senyuman Tanjirou membuat Giyuu tersadar dari hal yang baru saja terjadi. Giyuu mencengkram lembut pipi Tanjirou menariknya mendekat. Hingga bibir mereka bertemu untuk kedua kalinya.

Terdengar suara kecupan di ruangan itu. Giyuu memainkan lidahnya dalam mulut Tanjirou. Menjilat bibirnya dengan perlahan, hingga saliva menetes melalui dagu Tanjirou. Mereka bernapas dengan cepat setelah bibir mereka terpisah.

"Giyuu-san tidurlah dengan ku malam ini."

Mendengar itu Giyuu membaringkan Tanjirou dan memeluknya. Kepala Tanjirou berada dalam dekapan dada Giyuu. Tidak lama setelah itu mereka terlelap. Menanti hari esok yang tidak menentu.

**Fin.**

* * *

A/N:

Panjang sekali! Iya ini cerita terpanjang yang pernah saya buat. Saya takut kalian bosan membacanya. Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih pada Koyoharu Gotouge-sensei, yang sudah membuat saya patah hati selama 1 minggu lebih. T-T

Saya senang sekali kalau baca review kalian dan saya juga senang bisa ikut event GiyuuTan sparkle!

Entah kenapa tiba-tiba ingin membuat cerita demon Tanjirou dan inilah hasilnya. Kritik dan saran diperbolehkan. Saya gak nyangka juga pas ketik ternyata sepanjang ini ceritanya. Semoga kalian tidak bosan membacanya. Sebenarnya saya ingin menceritakan bagaimana keadaan Nezuko, tapi nanti jadi panjang sekali. Untuk itulah saya tidak jadi memasukkannya.

Cukup sekian, semoga banyak ide bermunculan di otak saya jadi saya bisa menulis lagi. Maaf kalau masih kurang dalam hal menulis, terima kasih sudah membaca.


End file.
